Amor Entre Amigos
by InuyashaRanma-KagomeAkane
Summary: Kagome siempre ha estado enamorada de Inuyasha pero el tiene novia. Que pasa cuando el decide terminar con esta? Pasen y descúbranlo. Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.


AMOR ENTRE AMIGOS

En una noche lluviosa a las 10:45 estaba una chica de 20 años de cabello azabache hasta la cintura, ojos cafés chocolate y piel blanca, había tenido un día muy pesado, iba vestida con un shorts negro corto y una blusa de tirantes rosa y estaba a punto de irse a la cama de no ser por su teléfono.

***LLAMADA***

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- Dijo la chica de pelo azabache medio adormilada.

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó una voz masculina.

\- ¿Inuyasha que quieres?- Dijo Kagome.

-Estás en tu casa? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si. –Dijo algo confundida por la pregunta de su amigo de la infancia.

\- De acuerdo voy para allá- y colgó

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA***

Kagome tuvo que despertarse para esperar a su amigo mientras tomaba una café. Inuyasha llego a los 15 minutos y toco el timbre de la puerta para después ser recibido por su amiga. Él era un chico de 2muy apuesto de cabellera plateada, ojos ámbar como el sol, musculoso y alto. Llevaba unos Jeans de mezclilla y una playera negra, entro y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

-Kikyo y yo terminamos- Dijo Inuyasha sin importarle mucho.- Tengo hambre.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso eso?- contesto Kagome muy sorprendida aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz ya que Inuyasha siempre le había gustado y ahora que estaba libre no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-Pues nos vimos en el parque y le dije *Terminamos* y ahora estoy aquí- Respondió inuyasha con indiferencia.

\- Y ¿Cómo reaccionó?- Preguntó Kagome con un tono de burla al imaginarse a Kikyo gritando como loca.

\- No lo sé fui a mi casa y después salí con Miroku.

Miroku Takeda el mejor amigo de Inuyasha aunque Kagome también era su mejor amiga por eso le tenía mucha confianza y cariño.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Dijo el chico de cabello plateado con un tono serio pero dulce.- Kagome yo…

***Tres años después***

En un parque con árboles de satura estaba una pareja de casados con su pequeño hijo en brazos recorriendo el sendero. Pero eso no es todo si no que la joven mujer estaba embarazada de 5 meses.

-Kagome no sabes cuánto te amo.- Dijo un joven de 25 años con cabello de color plateado y unos ojos color ámbar.

\- Yo también Inuyasha, aún recuerdo el día en que me dijiste que me amabas ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.- contesto Kagome.

***Flashback***

\- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Dijo el chico de cabello plateado con un tono serio pero dulce.- Kagome yo… Te amo.

-Inuyasha º_º yo ta..También te a. Amo- Dijo al borde de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Sí .si inuyasha quiero ser tu novia- respondió Kagome.

***Fin Flashback***

-Si recuerdo ese día, me dejaste con hambre- dijo inuyasha

-Mami creo que te equivocaste- Dijo el pequeño Sota, los adultos pusieron cara de confusión y él les dijo-El mejor día más feliz de tu vida fue cuando el niño más guapo, inteligente y simpático nació.- Contesto con aires de grandeza.

-Enserio ¿Quién nació?- pregunto Kagome jugando.

-Pues yo obviamente- contesto el pequeño Sota con una sonrisa arrogante.

Se fueron a su casa y en el camino Inuyasha recordó cuando le pidió matrimonio se sentía tan nervioso.

***Flashback***

La llevo a un restaurante hermoso las paredes tenían un color turquesa con destellos dorados.

-Kagome tu eres lo más importante para mí y por eso necesito hacerte una pregunta- Le dije Inuyasha. En ese instante se arrodilló y aparecieron unos mariachis, él tenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes en una cajita de terciopelo roja.- ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?- Y ella no pudo hacer nada más que lloras y asentir.

-Acepto- Contesto Kagome y corrió a abrazarlo- Te amo- Y le dio un beso apasionado.

***Fin Flashback***

En ese instante se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, volteo a ver a su hermosa esposa para después darle un beso y juntos esperar a su nuevo hijo Kohaku.

Ellos dos vivieron felices pensando que todo esto fue gracias a UN AMOR DE AMIGOS

FIN


End file.
